Why you?
by duckygirl7
Summary: K.C. wakes up in a lab without any recollection of herself. after meeting Dr.Membrane who is fascinated in her he brings her home to help jog her memory. what will happen when she goes to skool with dib meets zim and some point in time NNY? when will her mind tell what happened? rated T for safety mostly cussing and maybe some OcXcharacter I'm a new writer so no hate please


Prolog

I know not know many things about the world I woke up in. but when my vision came into focus I found myself nearly 2,00 years later in a world on the verge of mass destruction. It was like all of the intelligence of the world was gone; leaving the inhabitance to brain dead zombies that continued our daily tasks. None of them contained a drop of sanity or human characteristics. So when I woke up I found myself in a small lab by a scientist named Dr. Membrane. From there I was then placed in a hospital for full recovery. When I woke up I had no recollection of what events accrued or even who I was. After 2 weeks I finally gained two pieces of information. 1: my name was K.C. 2; I was 16 years old. They of course pushed my memory for more valuable information. When they could not find any, they were slightly "put out with me." After a long talk with the Dr. Membrane I was sent home with him to live in his family as a temporally member.

Chapter 1:

Dib pov;

"Now son this is very important! My test subject must go to school with you and learn our new customs. Do you understand?" My dad said with his usual action of placing his hand on my shoulder. "Protect her with your life!" I sighed how was I going to sneak this past my class? I smirked to myself of course they were stupid. I mean they actually thought Zim was human! "Son, Will you help me? You've been starring at the ground for almost five minutes," he said. "Of course I'll help you dad!" I said as sweet as possible. Maybe she knew something that could help me. "Why am I taking her to school anyway?' I asked still deep in thought. "Oh she's from the past. We found about a week ago." A real cave woman! She was could be stupid but still think of the things she could teach me! "OH AND DO NOT TEACH HER ANY OF YOUR CRAZNESS YOU GOT THAT?" he added harshly. 'She's in the living room," I was suddenly pushed forward. As I entered the room I was in complete shock. There sat a girl. Her hair was a sandy blond. It went half way down her back leading up to her bangs that swiped to the side. Her eyes were a shimmering ice blue. Her facial expressions showed deep discomfort. She wore a black t-shirt with a smiley face below that sat a black mini skirt with a pair of orange and black tights. On her feet was a pair of knee high lace up converse. Finally, she noticed me "Hi, I'm K.C.!" She said smiling, holding out her hand. "I'm Dib or well your babysitter for a little bit." I said trying to smile while meeting her hand. The girl giggled and shook my hand. "So Dib, How old are you?" She asked still smiling. "Oh I'm 16!" I said to excited. She giggled again. "Me too, um…..you can let go of my hand now," I looked down to realize I was still holding onto her hand. Quickly I let go. Damn teenage emotions. "So what grade is when in right now?" A light pink spread onto her face. "Oh we're freshmen," I said quickly. "I'm sorry you have to baby sit me so much. It's just…so confusing waking up here," K.C. looked at the floor. Shit say something quick I thought to myself. "DIB DID YOU EAT ALL THE FRANKENCHOKIES AGAIN!" Screamed a voice from the other room. It was the voice of my younger and scarier sister. Who not soon after that entered the room carrying an empty box of cereal? K.C stared blankly at my 13 year old sister. "Um Gaz this is K.C she's from dads laboratory. She'll be staying a while with us," I said awkwardly rubbing my neck. Gaz gave her a brief look and glared at me again. "What about the cereal? Did Bigfoot eat it?" Gaz said sarcastically, shaking the box repeatedly. "Um she's goanna need a place to stay and," I babbled on when the box it me square in the face knocking me over.


End file.
